ixnayfandomcom-20200215-history
Prizyetsa
Prizyetsa, officially The United Federation of Prizyetsa (Sammle Federasjonnä Prizyetsa), is a country made up of a Parliamentary Union of eighteen provinces and states, as well as a number of territories, located in the Darklands sub-region of Ixnay. The country shares a border with the Imperium of Kauvara to the south, and has long lenghts of coast along the Coscivian Sea to the East and the Northern Ixnay Ocean to the West. The Federation's government is in essence a federal democracy with a parliamentary system in place. The nation's capital is Venbruä where a majority of the government institutions are located. The largest city in Prizyetsa is Kormosk, which is also a financial capital of the country. The United Federation of Prizyetsa is a highly developed nation with one of the most extensive and advanced infrastructure systems in the world consisting of far reaching road and rail systems, and a host of well maintained domestic airlines serving most large cities. Etymology The first mention of the land known as Prizyetsa today dates back to the mid bronze age (ca. 900b.c.) and was found in the form of large runstones unearhted in the East of the country. From this point onwards, Prizyetsi scholars agree that the term Prissetsa became the common name for what is today referred to as the'' Sörlann'', or South Land. Since this original find, countless findings have been unearhted all over the country, showing that Prizyetsa was already home to a complex system of formal kingdoms and holds by 500b.c., centries ahead of scholars' estimates. History Socialist Revolution & Overthrow of the Monarchy In late 1921, king Olav the third was crowned king of Prizyetsa in the former capital of Vosto at the age of twenty-one as the result of the untimely death of the late king Olav II. Having been raised within the walls of the palaces of the monarchy, Olav had no practical experience ruling a nation. Shortly after being crowned tensions arose after an incident between the public and the royal guard, sparking unrest. Instead of handling the issue peacefully, the protesters were shot in the streets. In the summer of 1922, a dry period ruined many of Prizyetsa's crops, leading to a food shortage. The inexperienced king failed to act, resulting in a famine which killed thousands. Different factions arose, each with a different method of solving the problem which rose tensions with the monarchy, whom they blamed for the lack of help, even more. In the autumn of 1922 the communist factions rose up against the local governments in the North of the country demanding action. Unable to act, the local governments turned once more to force, starting of a revolution which came to be known as the Orkidéärevolusjonen (Revolt of the Orchids) due to the use of the symbol by the socialists. After a brief campaign, the monarchy was overthrown and the remaining loyalist forces had fled into the mountains. On 19 February 1923, the new socialist government was established in Venbruä. The United Socialist Provinces of Prizyetsa With the collapse of the monarchy, the new socialist government quickly took over power and nationalized all major industries ranging from farming, to the steel and shipbuilding industries on the coast. Like the monarchy before, the use of force against the civilian population was not uncommon, and eventually the government in Venbruä managed to suppress most of the dissent. The United Federation of Prizyetsa Involvement in Napadanie The Napadanie conflict, which arose in early 2012, was initially met by a policy of Prizyetsi nuetrality, however it was quickly realized that the conflict could potentially boil over and threaten Prizyetsi interests, notably the free travel of Prizyetsi ships between the mainland and the overseas territories located to the south of Issöy, which was then under Sovieytetan control and home to the largest Sovietyetan fleet on the Coscivian Sea and had been occupied only ten years before. Prizyetsa's stance on the conflict quickly changed as it was realized that taking Issöy would safeguard the transport of goods between Prizyetsa and countries on the opposite side of the Coscivian Sea, deny the Sovietyetans a forward naval base so close to Prizyetsi interests, and give Prizyetsa the once in a lifetime chance to liberate the island. It was decided that the Prizyetsi military would carry out a lightning campaign to take the island. The motion was passed in a secret assembly of parliament, and the necessary supplies and troops were moved to the Prizyetsi naval base at Sinnöy, which would be used as a staging ground. The operation was kicked off by the mass targeting and eliminating of Sovietyetan surface to air and surface to surface batteries, as well as the total destruction of the Sovietyetan communication network on Issöy, while the island was being jammed from the air. Once the biggest threats to the landing were out of the way, Prizyetsi naval infantry paratroopers could move in and establish a beachhead, from which the rest of the island was quickly taken. The outcome of the Napadanie conflict for Prizyetsa was the total destruction or surrender of Sovietyetan forces on Issöy after a brief week long campaign, the capture of the entire Sovietyetan fleet anchored at Issöy and the addition of the island to Prizyetsa as a special administrative zone. Prizyetsa also agreed to occupy a part of the Sovietyetan mainland under a Coalition mandate. Post-Napadanie Peace Following the conclusion of the Napadanie conflict, things in Prizyetsa mostly returned to the way they had been during peace time. The only differences noticeable were the occupations of Issöy and that of the Far Eastern District of the Sovietyeto, which opted for independence after four years of occupation, though the coalition mandate called for five years of occupation and rehabilitation. The Sovietyetan forces which had surrendered on Issöy could not be allowed to return to Sovietyeto due to fears of instability and retributions for surrendering the island, and so were kept in specially built towns which received the name "internment camps" due to the similar towns in place to handle the inflow of immigrants while their applications for citizenship are being handled. These camps allow them to go about their everyday lives, doing everything from working to shopping, but do not allow them to melt away into the population of over six-billion. Aside from the ramifications of the Napadanie conflict, the Prizyetsi economy saw a steady rise equal to that before the war, and elections brought in Mr. Jan-Peder Anderson of the Federationalist Party as Prime Minister, replacing the long-standing PM, Madam Inge-Mari Fallasaami. Turan Crisis In early 2014, the Coalition and her allies intervened in the "Turan crisis", the invasion of Turan by the The Constitutional Empire of Socialist Provinces. The Turan region, a former province of theSovietyeto and a strategic location on the Grekonian Sea, was the focus of the crisis which ended in the annexation of the Northern region of Turan by the CESP and the south by Armedland as the result of peace talks proposed by Prizyetsi diplomats. Geography Prizyetsa's geography varies greatly throughout the country, offering a host of landscapes and vistas. In the far northern reaches of the country, tundra and taiga are the main defining feature, as well as the fjords and inlets of the northern islands and parts of the north eastern shores of the country where the central Rykägratt mountains meet the sea. The central mountain range runs through the center of the country, and splits the generally colder north from the warm and pleasant hilly grasslands and forests of the south.Prizyetsa's coastline is one of the longest of any mainland country in Ixnay. Rykkegard Mountains The Rykkegard mountain chain runs from the Eastern coast to the border with Pentrastan, and divides Prizyetsa roughly in half. The mountain range was created as the result of techtonic activity, as the Norlann and Alanian plates collided, thrusting the sedimentry material upwards. Climate Due to the country's geography, notably the presence of a mountain range virtually splitting the country in half, climates differ from sub-arctic to Mediterranean throughout the country. In general, there are three major climates in Prizyetsa; the generally cold sub-arctic climate of the North which provides cool summers and cold winters, the warm temperate climate of the South which provides warm summers and gentle winters with a fair amount of precipitation, and finally a mix of both as found in the East of the country where summers are gnerally warm and winters cold. Climate Write the second section of your page here. Politics The United Federation of Prizyetsa is a federation of states and provinces which fall under the national parliament and council. While each province and state is independent to some degree, they all follow the same constitution and have unified political parties. Each province has it's own provincial government which answers to the national government. The Prizyetsi parliament is the most important legislative body in the Prizyetsi political system, as it votes upon major decisions such as the passing of national legislation, the decision to go to war and the official stance of the nation. With 179 seats, the parliament seats representatives from the various political parties in the nation, the largest of which is the Federatjonnä Partië(Federationalist Party). The Prizyetsi council is the largest of the legislative with 840 representatives voted in from each municipality. The role of the council is to discuss and propose new legislation and to debate policies which affect the country. On top of this, they review the conduct of other governmental agencies, and propose new policies if needed. In 2000, the council was expanded to encompass several other agencies such as those regulation immigration, the aid agencies and those regulating trade and ethical market practices. Military The Forssvarsmakt (Prizyetsi Armed Forces) is the main government agency which reports to the Prizyetsi Ministry of Defense and responsible for the defense of the Federation. The primary task of the agency is to train and maintain a defense force during peacetime, and to defend the United Federation of Prizyetsa and her allies, as well as serve the The Coalition. With 114,984,500 soldiers in total reserves, the Prizyetsi armed forces is one of the biggest militaries in Ixnay. The armed forces are divided into the Navy, National Guard and the Reserve Forces. Traditionally, the navy has been the main focus of the Prizyetsi armed forces, to the extent that it swallowed up command of most ground units, and a vast majority or air units as well. The Prizyetsi Armed Forces still uses selective conscription. Technically, all males between the ages of 18-40 and females between the ages of 18-30 are eligible to be called in for military service in the event of a national crisis. In times of peace however, conscription is more relaxed. In general, all able-bodied males are required to serve 18 months in the military, while females are allowed to choose whether or not they want to serve. Once they have served however, grants for university are given to aid in their education. For those who have served their period and wish to stay, a special training program is offered which is more in depth and allows them to specialize in an area. Alternatively, one may apply for the military right out of high school or after they have obtained their university degree in which case they may be allowed to follow officers' training at one of the military academies in Prizyetsa or Kauvara. The service length of conscripts is 18 months, that of non-enlisted men is an initial 4 years, and that of officers is an initial 6 years. After this time, they are free to either remain in military service, or leave and active duty but remain in reserve status until the age of 40. Prizyetsi units have taken part in major operations in Aldard, Issøy and the Sovietyeto. Treaty of the Coalition Economy Write the second section of your page here. Demographics Write the second section of your page here. Culture Write the second section of your page here. See Also Write the second section of your page here.